1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste liquid treatment device configured to treat waste liquid cured upon reception of an ultraviolet ray, and a liquid ejecting apparatus having the waste liquid treatment device.
2. Related Art
A waste liquid treatment device having a storage unit configured to store waste liquid which is cured upon reception of an ultraviolet ray and an irradiating unit configured to irradiate the ultraviolet ray on a liquid surface of the waste liquid adequately in the storage unit in an uncured state is already known as a sub-assembly of a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer (for example, see JP-A-2004-155047).
Curing the waste liquid in the storage unit in the uncured state as quickly as possible is required for treating waste liquid in the above-described waste liquid treatment device. In other words, realization of the waste liquid treatment device which is able to cure the waste liquid by irradiating the waste liquid in the storage unit in the uncured state with an ultraviolet ray efficiently is demanded.